Boruto: Naruto the Movie
is the eleventh Naruto film and was first announced at the ending of The Last: Naruto the Movie. The movie was released in Japanese theatres on August 7, 2015, and in the United States with English subtitles on October 10 of the same year. Masashi Kishimoto is conceiving the story about the next generation, tying into the Naruto Project. Synopsis Several years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto Uzumaki has become the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, which has grown into a large city with advanced technology, and the five ninja countries are at peace. Nonetheless, Naruto is overwhelmed with the responsibilities of being Hokage and rarely spends time with his wife and their children. His son, Boruto has recently become a genin and has been teamed with Sarada Uchiha, the daughter of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, and Mitsuki under Konohamaru Sarutobi's command. Plot Overview The movie opens with Sasuke battling a mysterious shinobi in the ruins of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's palace. After Sasuke narrowly avoids a powerful attack using Amenotejikara, another shinobi with a similar appearance reveals himself - having watched the battle from afar, intrigued by Sasuke's possession of the Rinnegan. During a mission to capture a panda, Boruto shows off his newly mastered Shadow Clone Technique, but he gets into an argument with Sarada, who insists that he is actually chasing a wild bear and not the panda they are looking for. Because they are childhood friends and rivals, and that she is always watching him, Boruto feels the need to look good in front of Sarada. Boruto gets in Sarada's way as she moves to capture the panda and he uses Shadow Clones to capture the panda with ease, and Sarada scolds him for being reckless. Mitsuki compliments Boruto by saying his prodigal skills were expected due to him being the son and grandson of a Hokage. Boruto is later irritated when Konohamaru says that Boruto is likely to lose against Sarada, due to her Uchiha lineage, even though Boruto is the son of a Hokage. Konohamaru shows off his Kote to them and creates a Rasengan, which leaves them in awe, but it veers off course and accidentally destroys a local farm. When they report to Naruto — who insists that Boruto address him as "Seventh" rather than "Dad" in his office — Boruto argues with Naruto on how his father focuses more on his Hokage duties, than their family. Before storming out, Boruto warns Naruto to be at Himawari's birthday party or else he will never forgive him. Boruto visits Katasuke to get new software for his video games and the scientist asks him if he plans to enter in the Chūnin Exams, to which Boruto says no. Boruto later meets up with Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka to play video games before he is joined by Sarada and Mitsuki. Sarada, whose dream is to become Hokage, scolds Boruto for not taking his training seriously in preparation for the Chūnin Exams and he is keeping her from getting closer to her dream. Boruto retorts that he doesn't plan to participate in the Exams and tells Sarada that if she plans to be Hokage, she better be alone or else it will cause problems to the people around her. Realizing that Boruto is just upset at his father for spending less time with him, Sarada tries to cheer him up by suggesting that they enter in the Exams to show off their amazing skills and impress Naruto. When asked by Boruto if her father will come watch her enter in the Exams, Sarada says she doubts it. While talking about Sarada's father, Mitsuki comments that his parent told him only Sasuke can fight evenly against Naruto. Before they can ask Mitsuki about his parentage, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick Boruto up to prepare for Himawari's birthday party. When Boruto learns that Naruto sent a shadow clone as a stand-in for Himawari's birthday party, Boruto lashed out at his mother for defending Naruto and then threw his father's old, tattered jacket out of the window in a fit of rage. Thinking Naruto was at the front door, Boruto was ready to punch him before he saw that it was Sasuke instead, who had returned to Konoha to warn Naruto of the threat he encountered in another dimension. Hinata informed Sasuke that Naruto was still at his office and he turned to leave, while Boruto realised that Sasuke is his father's rival and he starts to admire him. Sasuke finds Naruto's old jacket in the middle of the street after Boruto threw it out of the window. Sasuke meets with Naruto in his office to discuss a scroll he obtained from Kaguya's abandoned castle, but needs help deciphering because not even his Rinnegan can help. Sasuke says he met Boruto and the boy has turned out to be just like Naruto, who insists that Boruto reminds him of how Sasuke was like when he was younger. They discuss their childhood days and the new generation, and make a bet on whether the nature of a shinobi has changed in regards to Boruto, to which Sasuke says it hasn't and Naruto says it has. After leaving Naruto's office and on his way home to see his family, Sasuke is attacked by Boruto, whom he easily defeats. Boruto asks Sasuke to take him as his student because there is someone he wants to defeat. Unimpressed, Sasuke asks Boruto if he can perform the Rasengan, to which Boruto says no, and Sasuke tells him to come back to him once he learns the technique. Boruto then forces Konohamaru to teach him how to perform the Rasengan. After several days of training, Boruto is able to perform the Rasengan and shows it to Sasuke, who notes that his is much smaller compared to his many predecessors. Boruto interpretes this as Sasuke being disappointed and, in frustration, throws the tiny Rasengan at a tree and it disappears half-way from impact before he runs off. Sarada, who had been watching from afar, approaches her father and tries to encourage him to accept Boruto. As Sarada speaks on Boruto's behalf, Sasuke says he is not disappointed in Boruto and he agrees to take Boruto under his wing, which makes Sarada very happy. Boruto goes to Katasuke, who comforts him, as Boruto explains that the training didn't produce any results. Katasuke gives him a Kote, which he says can create a Rasengan, and Boruto accepts it without hesitation but doesn't tell Naruto or Sasuke, knowing they will disapprove. After receiving permission from Konohamaru, Sasuke teaches Boruto Shurikenjutsu in preparation for the Chūnin Exams, and finds out that Boruto has a Kote but decides not to say anything. While taking a break and sitting by a bonfire one night, Boruto asks about specifics of Naruto's weaknesses, Sasuke tells him that Naruto endured several hardships in his life and overcame them in order to become the Hokage he is now. In another dimension, Momoshiki and Kinshiki extract chakra from Gyūki and attack him with his own Tailed Beast Ball before throwing Killer B into a ravine to leave him to die. On the first day of the Chūnin Exams, as Sarada prepares to meet with her team, she comments to her mother, Sakura, how happy she is now that her father is home. Sakura blushes and is embarrassed and then insists that Sarada must be the happiest. For the first test, the Genin teams are required to answer a true or false question. Sarada asks Boruto what answer would her father likely pick, and when Boruto picks false, Sarada picks true because she wants to take a different path than her father. As they proceed with the test, they are at first lead to believe they answered incorrectly when they find themselves falling down a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Sarada uses a wire attached to her kunai to keep her and Boruto from falling into the ink and she points out that the ink spread across into the second pit as well. Mitsuki deduces that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified, regardless of them getting the question right. They pass the first round. Upon hearing this, Naruto and Shikimaru comment how ironic it would be if their sons fight each other. Later that night, Boruto is unsure whether to use his Kote because it is deemed a form of cheating and he doesn't want to disappoint everyone, but when he receives a congratulations from Naruto via email after winning the first round, Boruto decides to use the Kote. Sasuke visits a shadow clone Naruto and asks if the scroll is deciphered, and Naruto says it won't be long. Naruto then says he heard from Konohamaru that Sasuke is training Boruto and Naruto hints his sadness at not being able to train his own son. Sasuke simply tells Naruto that the nature of a shinobi will never change and leaves. In the second round, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki, and the other competitors are to fight each other and compete for flags. Boruto and his team split up, with Boruto staying behind to protect their flag and Sarada and Mitsuki going to steal other teams' flags. Boruto faces an opponent who nearly overpowers him with Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and is seemingly about to get his flag. In desperation to win his father's recognition, Boruto uses his Kote to use Water Release and then Lightning Release, defeating his opponent. He radios for Sarada to finish it and Sarada uses her Sharingan to see through a genjutsu a team placed on their flag, and was able to retrieve it, winning the second round. Sarada then gets into an argument with Boruto but she gets in front of his face and comments his eyes are bluer than Naruto's, causing him to blush and get embarrassed when Mitsuki comes between them. Naruto, who had been nervous about the outcome of the second round, was overjoyed upon learning Boruto passed. Later that day, after returning home, Boruto is happy and touched when his father personally congratulates him and voices his pride in him. Naruto initiates a fist bump but Boruto simply smiles to avoid his father seeing his Kote. In the third round, Sarada easily defeats her opponent and gets embarrassed when her mother proudly cheers for her from the audience. Naruto sits with his wife and daughter rather than with the other Kage when his son is matched against Shikadai. Boruto seemingly wins after Shikadai surrenders due to being trapped by Boruto's Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. But Naruto senses something is wrong and, after asking Hinata to use her Byakugan, he deduces that Boruto used a forearm device, given to him by Katasuke, that stores ninjutsu techniques. Disappointed, Naruto deems Shikadai the winner and disqualifies Boruto by taking away his forehead protector and tells Boruto that he will lecture him when they get home, which causes Boruto to lash out by saying that because Naruto is never home he wouldn't understand that a lecture from his father is actually something that Boruto needs. Soon after, the two shinobi that Sasuke fought appear with the intention to capture Kurama by kidnapping Naruto and reveal themselves as Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, and proceed to attack the arena, which creates chaos. Sasuke saves Sarada from falling debris and is attacked by Kinshiki. Boruto tries to attack Momoshiki with his device but all of his attacks end up getting absorbed through Momoshiki's Rinnegan, leaving him scared and defenceless. Naruto grabs his son as Shikamaru tries to restrain the two enemies but fails as Momoshiki absorbs his power. Naruto and Sasuke team up to protect their children, and Sasuke relates how the scroll revealed them as the threat greater than Kaguya and Naruto realizes he is their target. Momoshiki and Kinshiki explain they intend to retrieve Kaguya's scattered chakra and cultivate it into cinnabar panacea, which will grant them eternal youth and supernatural phenomena. Sasuke deduces the scroll foretold the arrival of the two and Kaguya was forming a new White Zetsu army to fight against them. Momoshiki and Kinshiki also intend to capture Naruto with the intent of extracting Kurama and using his chakra for their own use. Momoshiki created a black ball that is amplified by the jutsu he collected and is about to attack everyone with it. Sarada is fearful of Momoshiki's monstrous strength and falls to her knees, prompting Boruto to create a shadow clone to protect her. Naruto and Sasuke combine Susanoo and Kurama in order to shield themselves from the attack, but Naruto asks Sasuke to take care of Boruto and Sarada. Sasuke guards the children while Naruto tries to stop the attack, but ultimately, he allows himself to be taken. Before he disappears, Naruto gives his son a warm smile and Boruto shouts out to his father before he falls unconscious. When Boruto wakes up, he finds his mother being healed by Sakura after she tried to save his father. Feeling guilty for how badly he treated his father, Boruto goes into Naruto's office, finds his father's old jacket, and puts it on. Seeing Boruto wearing Naruto's old uniform, Sasuke comments that Boruto looks as stupid as Naruto did in the jacket. Boruto asks Sasuke why he would bother with someone like him and Sasuke replies Boruto is a strong shinobi with the potential to surpass Naruto, and further elaborates that Boruto is not only his best disciple but a bigger loser than Naruto because Boruto hates to lose. Sensing that Naruto is still alive and in another dimension, Sasuke decides to use his Rinnegan to teleport himself to Naruto's location and rescue him. Boruto requested to go and, seeing his determination, Sasuke agrees. He gives Boruto his own scratched forehead protector as a temporary replacement for the one Naruto took away. Sasuke explains to Boruto that children will always make mistakes like he and Naruto did but they were forgiven and led back to the right path by the adults. The four Kage ally with Sasuke in the mission to rescue Naruto. Hinata refused to let Boruto go out of fear for his safety, but she decides to trust him after seeing him wearing Naruto's old jacket and being reminded of what Naruto was like when he was younger. They arrive in the other dimension to find Naruto bound by the Ōtsutsuki pair, and the four Kage engage in battle against Kinshiki while Sasuke fought against Momoshiki. Naruto apologized to Boruto for not being there for him, but Boruto said it was alright and he just wanted to hear stories about him. Knowing their ninjutsu will be absorbed by Momoshiki, everyone decides to fight him with taijustu. The Kage initially captured Kinshiki but the Ōtsutsuki broke free from their jutsu and unleashed a destructive blast around him to kill them, although it left him injured. To everyone's horror, Momoshiki turns Kinshiki into a chakra pill and swallows him, which increases his strength and makes him undergo a drastic physical change. Sasuke and Naruto team up to fight against him and manage to overpower Momoshiki for a short time with taijutsu before Naruto is briefly imprisoned by boulders and Sasuke is severely burned by Momoshiki's Lava Chakra. Naruto comes to Sasuke's aid with his Tailed Beast Mode and becomes enraged at seeing his friend so badly hurt but is relieved to find he is okay and can still fight after being healed by Kurama's chakra. They manage to gain the upper hand when Naruto combines Kurama with Sasuke's Susanoo, which increases Kurama's chakra, and they cut Momoshiki's magma creature in half. However, after Momoshiki is defeated, Katasuke uses his device on Momoshiki, in an attempt to finish him off, but Momoshiki absorbs all of his attacks and restores his strength. Momoshiki captures the other Kage in a shadow jutsu and bounds Naruto to attempt to extract the Kurama once again. Sasuke protects Boruto from Momoshiki's attacks and tells Boruto use the Vanishing Rasengan. Boruto doubts that it will actually work, but Sasuke encourages him to do his best. Boruto launches his Rasengan at Momoshiki and frees Naruto and the Kage. In an effort to finish Momoshiki off once and for all, Naruto lends his chakra to Boruto while Sasuke distracts Momoshiki long enough for Boruto to create a giant Rasengan. Boruto uses a shadow clone to ambush Momoshiki and take out his Rinnegan before Boruto launches his attack on Momoshiki and destroys him, with his right arm severely burned as a result. After the battle, Naruto and Sasuke sit by each other and Sasuke declares he won their bet, to which Naruto agrees. From this experience, Boruto and Naruto reconcile their differences. After the battle, Boruto posed for a photograph with Naruto, Sasuke, and the four other Kage. One morning, Boruto and Naruto fist-bumped and asked the other to do their best as they left for a mission and for work respectively. Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru are set on a mission to capture a panda that is running loose in the village. When asked by Sarada if he now wanted to be Hokage, Boruto tells her that he doesn't want to be Hokage and he will protect her if she becomes Hokage, causing her to blush. Boruto further says he wants to be a shinobi like Sasuke who protects the village and Hokage from the shadows. From afar, Sasuke and Sakura, both smiling, watch the children. Konohamaru is chased by a wild panda and Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki jump from the Hokage Monument and into the air, as Boruto prepares to launch a Rasengan. During the end credits, the scenes show the original characters with their respective children (it is also revealed that Killer B survived along with Gyūki). In the post credits, Boruto and Sarada successfully defeat the wild panda and Boruto asks Mitsuki who his parents are. Mitsuki replies that he is the son of Orochimaru. Shocked, Sarada asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father, to which Mitsuki says it doesn't matter, and Boruto angrily demands to know who is Orochimaru, who is watching them from a building above. Reception The film has grossed ¥2.02 billion (US$16.8 million) after three weekends, topping its prequel as the highest grossing feature film in the franchise."Boruto Becomes #1 Naruto Film at 2.02 Billion Yen" Promotional Material * Zai no Sho — A limited edition official movie book that was given to those who watched the movie in Japanese theatres. It contains an one-shot manga named , as well as chapter 700 in full color. * A light novel adaptation, written by Ukyō Kodachi, was released in Japan on August 10, 2015 (ISBN 978-4087033731). * Boruto: Road to B, a manga-omake collaboration between Masashi Kishimoto, author of Naruto, and Kenji Taira, author of Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles and Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend. Trivia * The movie has two promotional posters drawn by Kishimoto. * In addition to writing the light novel of the movie, Ukyō Kodachi was also collaborating with Kishimoto on the movie screenplay. **Ukyō Kodachi is also the author of another Naruto novel: Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage. * The theme song for the movie is Diver, performed by KANA-BOON. See Also * Naruto Project External Links * Official Website References Anime::Naruto: Shippuden Movie number::8 id:Boruto: Naruto the Movie